


Sexual Tension

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy wants to play....





	Sexual Tension

Andy sat in her desk at Runway talking to Doug on the phone. It was late and she was waiting for the book and trying to kill time. She had him on speaker so she was able to fix Miranda's schedule for the next day.

"No, I don't miss him at all since I am now into women...duh" Andy chuckled.

She simply couldn't be with Nate anymore after realising she was into women, well one woman. It had been hard on both of them but at least he had something to look forward to when he got that great job in Boston. It came up at just the right time. "What I really miss is having sex. I am fucking so horny I can't even..." She trailed off, biting her lip as Doug's laughter echoed through the speaker.

"Well then, why don't you just go into her office tomorrow and do something. Or better yet, seduce her tonight. She is the woman of your dreams after all." Doug teased.

Andy grinned "Yeah right. Like I can just stand in front of Miranda and say, "Hi, I would like to fuck you if you've got a minute."

They both laughed hard at that.

"Well no, not like that but if you do want to get in her pants you have to do something. Romance her, Andy." Doug said gently.

Andy sighed at the thought of her favourite lady. "Oh Dougie, I would love that but you know she is not gay and she is my freaking boss you know."

"People change and you never know maybe she' also bi?" Doug answered.

What Andy didn't realise, since her back was to the entrance of the outer offices was that Miranda had returned and was stood listening to the conversation. She simply had no idea she was no longer alone.

"Alright, babycakes. I've gotta go now. Thomas is waiting, you know and it wouldn't do to be late for our date. " Doug said.

Andy could hear his smirk through the phone. "Lucky you. I hope you get laid and manage some sleep." She chuckled. “Okay, Dougie, have fun. I love ya. Bye." With that, she hung up and heard the door crack and thought it was Mark from the art department with the book. She turned around and by the sight of Miranda she gasped. "Holy shit... I mean...Hi, Miranda" Andy squeaked, suddenly flustered by the appearance of her beautiful boss. "The book should be ready any second if you want to take it with you."

Andy had no idea how much Miranda had heard of the conversation. She didn't know if she was screwed or if she didn't hear anything so she just went on as if nothing untoward had happened.

Miranda didn't say anything at all. She just strode over to Andy’s desk where the young woman was still sitting. She pulled Andy from her chair in front of her desk and sat down, crossing her legs. She was now sat right in front of where Andy stood, staring down at her in disbelief.

Andy almost started drooling at the sight as her eyes wandered. "Hi...I should..." She gulped audibly. "...go check on the book...you...oh my God." She couldn't think of a single thing to say. She turned and almost ran towards the art department.

Miranda chuckled as soon as Andy was out of sight. She loved the way the younger woman reacted to her. She had known Andy was into her but hearing the conversation between her and her friend made it perfectly clear.

Miranda wanted the young woman and did not want to wait anymore. And since she was now divorced there was no reason to wait any longer.

Five minutes after running off, Andy came back with the book and sighed in relief upon realising Miranda wasn't sat at her desk anymore.

She wouldn't have been able to handle seeing her there without wanting to push the woman onto it and fucking her brains out.

Figuring Miranda had left, Andy shut down her computer and stepped to the small closet to grab her coat and her bag. She knew, no matter what else happened that night, she would no doubt be having a date with her vibrator when she finally made it to bed, even if it meant that she was tired the following day.

"Andrea?" Shit. Miranda was still in her office. She hadn't noticed the tiny light was on.

Andy left her things on her desk and took the book into Miranda's office. "Here's the book. I thought you'd already left. Do you need anything else?"

Miranda got up and rounded her desk and took the book brushing her hand slightly. Andy shivered at the touch

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me, Andrea?" Miranda asked in a low almost purr.

Andy swallowed hard and started thinking about what she might have forgotten. "Not that I recall, no." She was starting to become a little nervous.

Miranda sat at the edge of her desk and faked a little disappointment. "Oh, I swear I heard you say you wanted to ask me if I have a minute to fuck you."

Andy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh fuck...I'm sorry, you heard that?" She slapped her hands over her mouth.

Miranda couldn't hide her small smirk. "Actually, I do not have a minute, Andrea, because..." She stood and walked closer to Andy who preparing herself to be fired Miranda style. "...I wouldn't be able to do everything I want in only one minute." She caressed Andy’s cheek and gazed into her eyes. "But I would love to fuck you." She whispered very seductively.

Andy couldn't believe what she just heard and since she thought that she was fired anyway she lunged forward and grabbed Miranda by the waist and kissed her.

She pushed Miranda against the desk and deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe it when Miranda responded, matching the passion with her own.

Andy’s brain screamed that Miranda wanted her too. She ran her hands over Miranda's shoulders and cupped the back of her neck, holding her gently.

Miranda was holding on to Andy's waist when they suddenly heard the door open.

Andy almost jumped back while fixing her hair and lipstick with a bright blush colouring her cheeks. She turned around and saw Mary the cleaning lady. "Oh, hi Mary. We'll be out of here in a minute, but you can start in the outer office and kitchen area."

"Hi Andy, I see you're working late again? Okay, will do. Thanks." Mary backed off and they heard the woman entering the small kitchen area.

Miranda was flushed and still breathing fast but she packed her belongings and grabbed the book. "Are you ready to leave Andrea?" She asked.

"Sure thing. Bye, Mary." She yelled and grabbed her stuff also.

They walked to the elevator together and as soon as they were in the elevator, Andy turned to Miranda and pushed her in the corner to snare her lips in another heated kiss.

Miranda's hands were full with the book and her Prada purse. But she didn't complain about being pushed backwards by the sexy young woman.

Andy grabbed her by her waist and held her very close. Her lips hovered over Miranda's. "You wanna come? I mean..." She exhaled. "...to my apartment." She almost chuckled at the double meaning.

Miranda's tongue came out a bit and licked Andy’s lip and she whispered. "Yes, and yes."

Andy dove in kissing her again, only pulling back once the elevator arrived. "Ok since we have a twenty-minute ride to my apartment, do you want to play a game while we travel there?"

"Andrea, I am not one to play games," Miranda told her.

They walked next to each other towards Roy.

"I bet you would like this one. It's called "sexual tension". We basically tell each other what we want to do to each other and the only rule is we are not allowed to touch each other until we are in my apartment. What do you say?" Andy grinned.

"You are right, I do like the idea of that," Miranda stated as they got into the car and Andy told Roy where to go.

"Okay, I'll start so you can see how it goes." Andy leaned in and whispered, " I want to fuck you into next week."

Miranda blushed and smiled. "Okay, my turn. I want to rip that last season’s Versace blouse of you."

The wetness between Andy’s legs increased and she inhaled deeply and pressed her legs tighter together. "Wow. Okay...Uhm...I want to lick and suck on your nipples." Andy couldn't believe she was playing this game with Miranda and blushed.

"I see." Miranda licked her lips. "I want to feel how wet you are for me." She whispered.

"Oh God, it's so hot in here." Andy fanned herself. "I want to rub my naked body against yours." She told the editor.

Miranda closed her eyes and opened her coat. She was dripping wet already at the very thought of what Andy proclaimed she wanted to do. Both their breathing had become harsher, leaning forward, she pressed the intercom. "Roy I will give you a raise if you get us to Andrea's in less than two minutes."

Roy brought the car to a stop and told Miranda that they had arrived. Both women could hear the smile in his voice.

They got out of the car and almost ran up the stairs. Andy fumbled around with her keys. "Give me that." Miranda grabbed the keys and twisted it in the lock to let them in.

They tore each other's clothes off and kissed each other fiercely.

"Bedroom. Where?" Miranda was impatient. Andy took her hand and led them to the bedroom. "God, I want you so much, darling."

They stood at the foot of the bed in only their underwear. Miranda crawled on the bed and Andy got rid of the last items of clothing, watching as Miranda did the same.

Miranda sat against the headboard and Andy crawled on top of her, straddling her thighs and pulling her in for a heated kiss.

As their naked body's touched for the first time, they moaned into each other's mouths.

"Miranda, I won't last long and that's your fault...you're just so damn hot," Andy said totally out of breath.

Miranda's hand went in between Andy's folds. "Oh, Andrea you are so wet. I want to make you come." She slid two fingers into her hot core.

Andy began riding her fingers. "Fuck, Miranda...oh...please more...I need...more..." She moaned.

Miranda added another finger and Andy rode her fingers faster until Miranda touched her clit with her thumb, pressing against it firmly.

"Yesss...oh, yesss...that feels amazing..." Andy orgasmed harder than she ever had before and felt very satisfied. She rode out her orgasm and smiled down at the woman before swooping in and kissing her very slowly.

She slid off Miranda's lap and Miranda's fingers slipped out of her. Andy moaned at the loss of them. She slid down between Miranda's legs and kneeling between them as she pulled them further apart at the same time as bringing her closer. Andy dove right in and slid her tongue over Miranda's whole pussy.

Miranda moaned, no longer able to say another word. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed.

"Fuck, Miranda, you are delicious and so hot." Andy licked her for a while before she slid her hand down and slipped two fingers inside. The other was busy at her other orifice, working it gently.

Miranda's s eyes shot open and she went tense. She wasn't sure if she wanted that. No one ever touched her "there".

"If you don't like it, I will stop. You just have to tell me, sweetheart." Andy whispered, continuing to move against her, her touch light.

"Oh no, don't...don't stop, please..." Miranda begged.

Andy grinned and thrust her fingers inside her on in her pussy while a single-digit breached her ass. She pumped them, almost in tandem, in and out. "Do you like to be fucked in your ass, sweetheart?"

"Ohhh, yes..." Miranda wailed "Andrea! Faster...please."

Andy picked up speed and added another finger inside her pussy, stretching her nicely. "Mm, you're so tight." She whispered.

"Shit...shit...oh fuck...yesss...Ohhh." Miranda orgasmed and her whole body shook under Andy's ministrations.

Andy slowed her fingers and Miranda rolled her hips slowly to ride out the waves of pleasure. Coming down from her high, she stroked her fingers through Andy's hair "Mhhhh, Andrea...Andrea...Darling, that was amazing. I haven't had nearly enough of you tonight, so be prepared." She sighed happily. "As soon as I have recovered it's your turn again."

Andy crawled over Miranda and kissed her lips quickly before chuckling. "I can't wait, Miranda." She straddled Miranda's thigh and started to move against it sensuously.

Miranda clasped her hips and Andy knew this would be a night she would never forget.

The End


End file.
